All Because of that Stupid Bracelet
by ravnbb2855
Summary: Hermione buys a bracelet that is supposted to bring love when it falls off. Will Ron be he true love? Or will he mess it all up. This story isn't realy long because most of my chapters are shorter.
1. A trip to Hogsmeg

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **

Hermione was excited. Her and Ginny were going on a shopping trip to Hogsmeg (Don't have my book so don't know how to spell)

without supervision. Hermione had won a brain a thon (no brainier) and her prize was that her and one of her friends got to skip school

for a day, not have to do the homework, and get a big bag of Galleons for each of them. Ron had begged, pleated, and even promised he

would take Luna Lovegood on a date if she would take him with her. Hermione had considered but decided to take her best friend Ginny

instead. "I can't believe it! We actually get to do this!" Ginny was bouncing all around waiting for the carriage that would take them to Hogsmeg.

"Yeah I can't believe it either, but I feel kind of bad." Hermione answered with a frown.

"Why?"

"Because of Ron."

"Because you told Ron no?" Ginny said with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, I tell him no all the time, but the look on his face when I _told_ him no. I just can't get over it."

"Hermione and Ron sitting in a tree S-N-O-G-I-N-G." before Ginny could finish the song the carriage pulled up.

"Saved by the bell!"

"What? I didn't hear a bell?"

"It's just a muggle expression. Get in the carriage."

"Get in the carriage? Is that another muggle expression?"

"NO! I mean get in the carriage."

"Right I was just testing you."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say any more.

Later at Hogsmeg

The girls had fun at Hogsmeg. They went to Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, and almost every other place at Hogsmeg. The girls

were making their way back to the weighing carriage when Hermione spotted a little shop she had never noticed before "Hey lets go look

at that shop." Hermione said pulling Ginny along. As they entered the shop a strong smell of perfume and incense entered the girls' noises.

"Welcome, welcome." Hermione let her eyes adjust to the dim room and saw the person who had just spoke. It was an old gipsy woman

who was missing a few teeth and had hoop earrings so big that you could put two hands through one of them easily. "I have many kinds of fortunes and luck in my store. Come see."

Hermione quickly sidestepped walking over to a rack. "Ginny come look!" The rack had bracelets with beads entwined in them. "Look

at this one." Ginny said holding up a bracelet with white beads.

"I see you have found my fortune bracelets." The startled girls spun around to see the old gipsy in front of them. "You wear it on your

wrist until it falls off them your fortune comes true."

"How do you know which fortune you are getting?" Hermione looked at the woman.

"That's where the colors come in. This gold one here is money, that black one is fortune, these white ones are peace, and this blue one is very special its love."

"So let me get this strait. You pick a color depending on the fortune you want. Them you wear it nonstop until it falls off. Then your

fortune comes true?" Ginny said looking at the lady,

"What do I have to repeat myself ten times?"

"Well I'll take the blue one I think it will match my robes." Hermione said picking it up. Hermione bought it and the old gipsy tided it tight around her wrist.

Later at Hogwarts

Hermione walked into the commons room after putting all the stuff she bought away. Ron was sitting there weighting. "Ron I'm sorry that

I didn't take you. I didn't think you would have any fun shopping with me." Hermione said her guilt getting the better of her.

"It's ok Miony."

Hermione sat down to read her favorite book feeling better that Ron had forgiven her.

"Uh, Miony?"

"Yes Ron?" Hermione said looking up from her book.

"I was wondering if sometime." Ron paused and took a deep breath.

"Youwouldwanttogoonadatewithme?" Ron said it so fast that it took Hermione a second to register what he had just said.

"Oh, Uh, Sure." A huge grin spread across Ron's face.

"Meet me hear at nine tomorrow night." Hermione nodded and Ron ran all the way to his room. Hermione smiled, looked at her bracelet, noticed it had loosened a little, and thought

"I guess this thing _might_ work."


	2. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

Ron was very excited the next day he could hardly wait till that night. He even stayed awake in Historyof Magic

"I can't wait till tonight!" Ron said to Harry as they walked out of Potions.

"I still can't believe my two best mates are dating." Harry said shaking his head.

"We're not dating. It's just _a **DATE**_!"

"Yeah well, dates lead to kissing, kissing leads to dat_ing_, dating leads to snoging, and snoging leads to…….." Harry was cut short by Ron

"Ok I get it. You don't have to continue. Wait how do _you_ know all this." Ron said eying him suspiciously.

"Experience." Harry said with a grin playing on his face.

"With who?"

"Your sister."

"Harry James Potter!" Ron yelled leaping at him.

"Whoa mate I was just kidding. I wouldn't go that far with her." Harry paused for a second, "Yet,"

"Harry!"

"Man I mean after I defeat Voldimort and come back to marry her."

"That's better. Why do you have to scare me like that?"

"Because it is _so_ funny."

"Not for me." Ron mumbled. They had one more class left. Professor Trilwanies **(A/N You know what I am going to say.)**

Hey." Hermione said walking up "Ancient Runes is _so_ fascinating. I don't know why you two didn't take it."

"I don't think we're smart enough for Ancient Runes. Unlike you."

Hermione felt a tug at her wrist and saw that her braclet had gotten caught in one of the nails on the ladder into the class room. She

tugged it free and it became a little looser. In class Professor Trill. **(A/N I just decided to shorten it because this is the only time I **

**mention her.)** told Hermione's fortune "You will find love in a fortnight."

"Uh, thanks." Hermione said pulling her hand away.

After class was over Hermione pulled Ron aside "I need to know were we are going so I know how to dress."

"I can't tell you were we are going. It would spoil the surprise, but it's a little fancy."

**Latter**

Hermione started getting ready around eight that night. She slipped on a sleeveless black dress and put on red high heals. Then she

started on her hair and make up. She did her hair the way she did it for the ball and then some red lipstick and a little mascara and she

was ready. Then she looked at the clock. "Oh, shoot," The clock read 9:30. She ran down to stairs.

"Ron I'm so sorry that I'm." Hermione stopped short when she saw Ron.

**A/N Hey I hope you liked this chapter. I already have the next chapter ready I just have to type it. Don't forget to check out my friends Shelb and Drucilla L. stories (I hope I spelled those right) I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. TTFN **


	3. The date

**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter! Gosh people get so overprotective! **

Flashback

"_Ron I'm so sorry that I'm"_

_Hermione stopped short when she saw Ron._

End of Flashback

Ron was standing in front of Hermione. He was in a black tuxedo **( A/N Shelb and Drucilla L. should get this inside joke the rest of **

**you**** don't try to figure it out you wont get it.)** and looked so proper and handsome that Hermione was left speechless. Ron knew

what Hermione was going to say because he offered her his arm and said "Don't worry it was worth the wait. You look beautiful

tonight." At this comment Harry who was under the indivisibility cloak (Ron had begged him to follow and make sure he did things right) almost gagged.

"Did you hear something?" Hermione said turning to Ron.

"Uh…….Nope nothing at all." Ron said kicking in the direction he thought Harry was. When they were out in the hall Ron brought out

Harry's Marauders map. "So we don't get caught." Ron muttered. Hermione nodded. "I solemnly swear I am up to." Then Ron realized

that Hermione would be able to see Harry if he opened the map, but if he didn't they might get caught by that stupid cat.

"Uh, Mione?"

"Hm?"

"Don't get her mad at me!" Harry hissed warningly in his ear, "She'll make my life miserable if you do."

"Why don't you close your eyes so you can't see where we are going."

"O.K."

Ron then led Hermione down many corridors and secret passages. Once they came to a flight of stairs and Ron decided Hermione could

walk down with him leading her. The thing was he didn't tell her they were going down a flight of stairs. It took Harry all the strength in

his body not to laugh when Hermione fell half way down taking Ron with her. Ron quickly changed his mind and carried Hermione the

rest of the way down. They eventually got to their destination. Ron led Hermione into a room and told her to open her eyes. Hermione

gasped when she saw what was before her. They were in the basement of Honeydukes and there was a small table with a chair on each

side. The table was covered in a white linin cloth. To eat there was lobster, salad, chocolate covered strawberries, and all the candy the

basement had to offer. The glassed where filled to the brim with sparkling champagne. Ron was startled when Hermione started crying.

"What's the matter? You don't like it do you? I knew I should have gotten the stake." Ron was about to wisk it all away when Hermione grabbed his are.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Better than Victor?"

"Yes Ron better than Victor." Hermione said noticing her bracelet had gotten _much_ looser. Ron could have jumped for joy. He had

outdone that handsome, now 20 year old, Bulgarian jerkthat Hermione had gone to the ball with. Hermione started to walk towards Ron

to give him a kiss, but Ron was too caught up in his thoughts to notice but Harry did. Harry kicked Ron in the shin to get him to notice

that the girl that he was going on a _date _with was trying to do the one this he (as in Ron) had wanted to do for a long time.

"OW! What in BLOODY HELL!" Hermione looked at him startled. "Ron what's the matter?"

"Uh, I stubbed my toe on a rock that's all."

"There are no rocks down here Ronald. It's a basement."

"Well, Um, UH."

"You're lying to me Ronald Wesley."

Ron _knew_ he was in deep trouble when she called him that.

"It was Harry." He mumbled.

"What? I didn't quite hear that."

"It was Harry." Ron sighed "I asked him to follow us under the indivisibility cloak so I could make this the perfect date." When Ron liked

up Hermione saw the tears in his eyes. "I wouldn't blame you if you walked out that door."

"Harry let me see you cloak." Hermione said putting out her hand.

Ron knew what was going to happen next her was going to put on that cloak and walk out that door and out of his life.

**A/N Hey I hope you liked this chapter. You might have to weight a little longer for the next chapter because I haven't even written it in my notebook yet. SYS! **


	4. The Drunken, Babbling, Idiot

**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did the 7th book would be out by now!**

**_ Five Years Later_**

_ Ron looked around him. He was sitting in The Three Broomsticks drinking a firewisky. _

_The bartender walked over and sat down next to him. _

_"You need to get over her." _

_"I can't. I think about her every day. You know that, Harry." _

_Yeah, thats right, our bartender is Harry. After Ginny divorced him for Dean, Harry had taken up a job at the Three Broomsticks. _

_"I can't believe I let her slip through my fingers"  
_

_"I'd hate to make you feel worse mate, but you were the one who suggested that she should leave you"  
_

_Ron remembered that night clearly. _

_After Hermione had taken Harry's invisibility cloak she had put it on as she ran out the door. _

_The next day, Ginny had found a note saying she had run away to Zimbobway to take care of ducks (inside joke). Ron hadn't been the same since. _

_At Harry and Ginny's wedding, he had gotten so drunk that Harry tied him to a tree. _

_Right after Harry and Ginny's divorce, Fred and George had taken the liberty of tying both of them to a tree. _

_Ron chugged the rest of his firewisky after going on that long long long long long long trip down memory road.  
_

_"I." _

"Ron."

_"Can't"_

"Ron."

_"Believe"  
_

"Ron."

_"I." _

"Ron"

_"Lost"  
_

"RON!"

_"Her."_

"RONALD"

Ron woke, startled from his trance. **A/N Yes people this wasn't real.  
**"Ron were you listening to a word that I was saying?" Hermione said looking at him.

"You havn't left me yet. Why havn't you left? I had my whole live as a drunkin babbling idiot planned out in my head"

"Well if you really want to be a drunkin babbling idiot then I guess I could leave. I wasn't planning on it though"

Ron got a very mischivious smile on his face and-  
"Hey! Why did you grab that from me?" Hermione said as she looked at Ron, who was now holding the cloak.

"Well why did you take it from Harry"

"I wanted to know where he was, you ignorant little git. Why did you take it from me"

"So I could do this." Ron took the cloak and wrapped it around the two of them and pulled Hermione into a loving kiss.

"Aw come on! I followed you all this way and all I get to see of you two kissing is Ron's feet"

"Why would you want to see us kissing?" Ron said his voice very muffled.

"Good point"

Ron unwound the cloak. He had red lipstick all over his face but Harry wasn't going to say anything.

Hermione looked down at her wrist and notised that her bracelet had broken and fallen to the floor.  
She smiled and thought to herself

"I really have found my true love."

**A/N Yay happy ending! Sorry if I scared you with the begining. I've asked two people out this week and am kind of depressed. Ok fine I am depressed. So I had to write somthing depressing, but I would almost never end a story like that. Well on to the epilouge.**


End file.
